Where there is a need to position and remotely control machinery with a high degree of precision, robots are often used to perform these tasks. Robots in the past have been utilized to perform both simple and complex tasks in various environments, particularly where human activity is inaccessible, prohibited, or relatively hazardous. More recently, robotic type apparatus has been put to use in outer space. Typically where such robots are used, end-effectors are attached to movable robot arms so that objects can be grasped, lifted, manipulated or otherwise operated upon.
In the above cross-referenced related application there is described an end-effector comprised of a split rail gripper assembly comprised of a pair of outwardly extending finger assemblies attached to respective ends of a rack and pinion gear type of rail assembly which is activated by an acme screw driven by a motorized unit coupled to a harmonic drive gear reduction mechanism. Between the outward extending finger assemblies there is located a retractable tool bit for an allen key type tool which forms the subject matter of this invention.